


The Lucky Break

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dom Castiel, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Medical Patient Dean, Nurse Castiel, Oral Sex, Sub Dean, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 06:13:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10237598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: When Garth does something stupid and lands Dean in the hospital, he meets the Dom of his dreams in the form of one nurse Castiel Novak.





	

Dean still couldn’t believe what happened. That fucker Garth had leaned on a car he was under, and knocked it off the jack. Dean had every intention of killing him when he got out of the hospital. Which it seemed, wasn’t going to be a for a few days.

 

He was lucky he hadn’t been killed, and all that happened was the broken leg. He had to have surgery on it, though, and now was laying in a painful fog. He pressed the button for a nurse, swearing under his breath.

 

It was somewhere around midnight, according to the clock that hung over the door. He was grateful that he had a private room, at least. He didn’t need any nosy roommate right about now, asking him all sorts of questions, or snoring.

 

In a minute or two, the door opened and a man in scrubs came in. He switched on the overhead light and Dean blinked for a moment. Then he saw what could only be described as sex on a cracker. The nurse was male, had messy dark hair that looked like he had just gotten out of bed, and a face that made Dean suck in a breath. As he walked to the bed, Dean saw his eyes, which were a startling shade of blue.

 

“Dean, uh, Winchester, right? I’m your night nurse, Cas Novak. What can I do for you?”

 

‘What you can do? Sit on my face…’ ran through Dean’s mind, but he took a moment and said, “I’m in a lot of pain here.”

 

Cas looked at his chart and said, “Yeah, it’s been a few hours. I’ll get you a shot.”

 

Dean smiled at him and he smiled back. “That’d be great, Cas, thanks.”

 

The nurse turned and left the room. Dean sighed. That man was gorgeous… absolutely stunning. He felt his cock twitch, and looked down at it. “Not now, sport. I’m in no shape to help you out.”

 

Cas returned with a syringe and stuck it in Dean’s IV. Within moments he felt a warmth running through him and the pain receding. He sighed in relief. 

 

Cas stood by his bed and watched his face relax. “Is there anything else I can do right now, Dean?”

 

Dean’s mind went to a lot of dirty places. He smiled at Cas and said, “Uh, maybe. But no, I’m fine for now.”

 

Cas grinned a sort of feral smile at him. “Oh really? Not even a glass of juice?”

 

Dean swallowed the lump that appeared in his throat at that look Cas gave him. “Uh, sure, I guess, juice would be good.”

 

“I’ll be right back.” Cas turned and left again, coming back within a few minutes holding a glass of orange juice. “Here you go, Dean, drink up.”

 

Dean took the glass, but sat it on his table. Cas frowned at him. “I  _ said _ , drink up, Dean. Be a good boy.”

 

The words went straight to Dean’s cock. He took a deep breath and reached for the glass. He tipped it up and drank all of it, never taking his eyes off of Cas. Cas smiled at him. He reached out and smoothed Dean’s hair away from his forehead. 

 

“That’s more like it. When I give an order, I expect to be obeyed.”

 

Dean gulped. He just nodded, but Cas said, “Use your words, Dean.” So Dean said quietly. “Yes sir.”

 

Cas smiled brightly at him. “I’ll be back to check on you in a bit. If you need anything else, just press the call button.” He turned and left, with Dean watching that fine ass in those tight scrubs all the way out the door.

 

Dean was no stranger to BDSM, well, he had watched some porn that featured gay BDSM. He always got off to it. But meeting an actual Dom? Never thought it would happen to him, let alone in a hospital. And he was pretty sure Cas was a Dom. He’d always wondered what it would be like to relinquish control to someone. He sort of really wanted to find out now.

 

Time passed slowly. He wasn’t sleepy at all, and now he had to piss. He held on as long as he could, but was forced to ring for Cas. He was humiliated that he couldn’t get out of bed and take care of the situation by himself.

 

Cas came into the room, smiling. “Need something, Dean?”

 

Dean looked abashed, and said, “Yeah. I gotta take a piss.”

 

Cas smiled at him. “No problem. Here, let me get the urinal for you.” He walked to a cabinet and got out a metal jug with a handle. He walked back and handed it to Dean. Dean took it and looked at it with disgust.

 

Cas chuckled. “Here, Dean, let me help you with that.” He took the jug away from Dean, and pulled down the covers. Dean’s hospital gown was just covering his cock. Dean took a deep breath, not really knowing what to do or what was happening.

 

Cas grabbed the hem of Dean’s gown and pulled it up, revealing Dean’s cock. Dean just looked at Cas, and Cas looked at his cock, smiling. He reached and picked it up and Dean couldn’t help the moan that came out of his mouth. Cas smiled even bigger. 

 

“Shhh, Dean, be quiet. We don’t want anyone else to hear.” Dean bit his bottom lip till he thought it might bleed. “That’s my good boy.”

 

Cas lifted Dean’s cock and put it inside the jug. “Go ahead, now, Dean.”

 

Dean struggled to comply. He was not used to pissing lying down nor was he used to someone watching him.

 

Cas put a hand on Dean’s belly. It was warm and soothing. “Just relax.” Dean did and his stream began. Dean groaned with relief. He pissed for a while, Cas’ hand on his belly. Finally he was done.

 

“Shake it twice, that’s cool. Shake it more than twice, that’s just coming on to me.” Dean laughed.

 

Cas smiled, and grabbed Dean’s cock and shook it four times. Dean’s eyes got big. Cas pulled the jug away, pulled down Dean’s gown and covered him up again. Then he walked to the bathroom and emptied the jug, rinsed it, and sat it out of Dean’s reach.

 

“Call me if you need me.” Cas walked out of the room, leaving behind a very confused and aroused Dean. But he was getting sleepy, and while he was thinking about Cas, he fell asleep.

 

He had a very sexy dream, involving Cas and handcuffs. He woke up suddenly with a raging hard on. Without even thinking, he reached down and ran his hand over it. Moaning quietly, he spit in his hand and began to fist his cock.

 

An alarm went off. Dean was startled and pulled his hand off just as Cas came in. Cas looked at Dean, looked at the tent Dean’s cock made in the sheets and walked over and pushed a button on the display above Dean’s head. The alarm went quiet.

 

Cas stood over him, frowning. “Dean, what were you doing?”

 

Dean looked sheepish and said, “Nothing. It just went off.”

 

Cas’ frown grew. “Don’t lie to me, Dean. I don’t tolerate lies at all.”

 

Dean looked away. “Okay, okay. I was jacking off.”

 

Cas’ frown softened but he still didn’t look happy. “Dean Winchester, you do  _ not _ have permission to touch yourself! Next time call me. But for now, I’m going to leave you to suffer for awhile as punishment. I’ll be back, but until I am, you better not touch!”

 

Dean stuttered out, “Ye… yes sir.” Cas turned and walked out. Dean groaned but in frustration and anticipation. He wondered what Cas was going to do when he came back. But for now, his cock ached and was dribbling precum onto his thighs.

 

He fidgeted around, willing his cock to go down. But every time it seemed to, Dean’s mind wandered to Cas and it just stood back at attention. Just when he thought he couldn’t take another minute, Cas walked in. He turned and locked the door.

 

Dean moaned. He watched Cas cross the room and stand by his bed. Cas’ eyes were glinting in the light and he looked like a sex god to Dean. 

 

“You were good, Dean, and I’m going to reward you now.” Cas took the monitor off Dean’s finger and then disconnected the leads that were attached to his chest. Dean just watched his every move, biting his bottom lip.

 

Cas reached for the small bottle of lotion that sat on the table near Dean’s bed. He poured a generous amount into his hand and worked it, warming it up. Then he used his other hand to pull the covers down and Dean’s gown up, exposing Dean’s still hard cock.

 

Cas grabbed it and rubbed the lotion over it. Dean groaned at the touch. Cas smiled, and began to run his hand up and down the shaft. He ran a thumb over the head every few passes. Dean groaned out when Cas put the tip of his finger into the slit.

 

“Oh god, Cas…”

 

“Shhh, Dean. don’t make as sound.” Dean struggled to obey.

 

Cas’ hand tightened on Dean’s cock and Dean bit the inside of his mouth to stay quiet. Cas reached with his other hand and lifted Dean’s balls and tugged gently on them. Dean threw his head back and his eyes fluttered shut.

 

Cas leaned over and whispered hot in Dean’s ear, “Let it happen. Let go, Dean. Cum for me.”

 

Dean heard and obeyed. He came so hard that he saw only black for a minute. He grabbed Cas’ scrub shirt and fisted it. His cum painted his chest and Cas’ hand. Cas let him thrust up into his hand.

 

Dean was panting like a marathon runner. Cas ran his hand over Dean’s forehead and into his hair. “What a good boy you are for me. So beautiful…” Dean’s heart fluttered at the praise.

 

Of course, Cas had to go home in the morning. He came back and told Dean he’d be back that night and to be good. “No touching yourself!” Dean swore he’d be good. Cas leaned over and kissed him, just a brush over his lips. Dean whimpered. Then Cas was gone.

 

The day drug. His brother and Benny visited, brought him a milkshake and sat for a bit. But all Dean wanted was the day to be over and to see Cas again. He napped, trying to get comfortable with his leg up on pillows. He picked at his dinner. He just wanted Cas.

 

At last it was time for Cas to come on. Dean waited and then, Cas opened the door. He walked over to Dean and leaned in for a kiss, and this time he really kissed Dean. Dean moaned into Cas’ mouth.

 

Cas stood back and smiled at him. “You were good and didn’t touch yourself, but the word is that you haven’t been eating.”

 

Dean looked abashed. “I didn’t feel hungry. I missed you.”

 

Cas touched Dean’s chest and Dean took a deep breath. “Baby, you have to eat, get your strength up so you can go home. So from now on, you’re going to eat at least half of what they bring you, understand?”

 

Dean grimaced but said, “Yes, sir.” Cas smiled at him and said, “There’s my good boy.”

 

Dean was in the hospital for three days. In that time, he got a blow job and another hand job from Cas as rewards, and had to wait for hours when he was hard as a rock as a punishment. After that time, Cas not only jacked him off, he shoved two fingers into Dean and made him cum so hard he had to bury his face in a pillow to keep from screaming.

 

When the night before he was getting out arrived, Cas came in and sat down in a chair that he pulled over next to the bed.

 

“Dean, I really like you. I’d like to keep this up after you get out. But I need to know that’s what you want to.”

 

Dean smiled brightly. “Oh yeah, Cas. I want that. I want to be yours, your good boy.”

 

Cas closed his eyes and let out a breath. “I want you to be mine, Dean. I have since I first laid eyes on you.”

 

They made plans to get together the day after Dean got out. When Dean got home, he got a call from Garth. 

 

“Dean, i’m sorry about what happened. I wanted to visit you, but I thought you’d kick my ass even with that broken leg.”

 

Dean laughed. “Hey, no hard feelings, Garth. It turned out to be the luckiest break of my life.”

 


End file.
